Jason Voorhees (NES)
Summary Jason Voorhees is the main protagonist of the NES game, Friday the 13th. Based off the film series of the same name, Jason's objective is to kill the kids of Camp Crystal Lake. Jason's only opposition is the camp councilors. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, higher with Statistic Amplification. 9-C with weapons Name: Jason Voorhees Origin: Friday the 13th (NES) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Serial killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Life Drain (Comparable to other enemies in the game), possibly Immortality (Type 7) and Necromancy/Corruption (Those he kills become zombies) Attack Potency: Street level+ physically (Comparable to camp councilors. Superior to enemies like wolves and zombies), higher with Statistic Amplification (Grows stronger with each defeat). Street level with various weapons (Weapons he uses are generally this level) Speed: Superhuman movement, reaction, and attack normally (Comparable, possibly superior to the camp councilors and enemies of the game like crows, bats, and wolves), higher after Statistic Amplification (Is notably faster that he normally is after these instances) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class+ physically, Higher with Statistic Amplification Durability: Street level+ physically (Survive attacks from councilors wielding machetes, knives, rocks, axes, torches, and pitchforks. Superior to normal enemies like zombies and wolves), higher with Statistic Amplification Stamina: Very high (Can fight the councilors many times on end over a three day period, during which he can continue his attacks after getting attacked with machetes, knives, rocks, axes, torches, and pitchforks. Can quickly recover from injuries that would cripple or kill a normal person, going straight back to killing and fighting no worse for wear) Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with weapons. Much higher when throwing weapons. Standard Equipment: Machete and Axe Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Weak against fire. Those who wear his mother's sweater he will damage and attack less. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Weapon Attacks: Standard stabs and slash, as well as a basic weapon throw. * Statistics Amplification: After being defeated the first day, he grows in power and most notably speed. This is later increased the second day after being defeated. Jason seems to increase his stats with each defeat, * Life Energy Drain: Much like common enemies like wolves, zombies, bats, and crows, Jason likely can steal life force energy through touch. * Zombie Creation: Seemingly turns those he has killed into zombies through unknown means. He also doesn't seem to be able to control said zombies, who are disgribes as mindless. * Regeneration: Regenerates from all councilors attacks (Though this is done after he retreats). Feats: Respect thread Note: This profile doesn't cover Jason Voorhees' canon and comic appearances or the crossover with Mortal Kombat. Gallery 7d4828b0a49352f5134640a9233b2be7.jpg|NECA figure based on NES Jason Others Notable Victories: Homicidal Maniac (Halloween Atari 2600) Homicidal Maniac's profile (Jason Voorhees was unarmed and speed was equalized) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason's Profile (Speed was equalized, both had an axe, both were bloodlusted, the battle took place in Camp Crystal Lake, and Reboot Jason was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Friday the 13th Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Undead Category:Psychopaths Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Corruption Users Category:Blade Users Category:Axe Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Horror Characters